


Once Upon a Dream

by BunnyFair



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, depression sprinkles, message in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Qrow has given up hope. He wants to give up, but a ghost (or is it) from his past has returned to give him some hope





	Once Upon a Dream

Qrow tossed and turned as he slept and softly groaned, cracking an eye open. He glanced up through the window and softly sighed before sitting up, looking around the guest room. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, walking over to his bag.

Reaching into it, he pulled out his flask and shook it, hearing the contents slosh around. He quietly peeked out and looked around, silently making his way to the small backyard. He sat down on the swinging bench and rested his head back, looking up at the bright moon as he drank some whiskey.

He closed his eyes and lazily swayed, drinking some more. He softly mumbled, "I sure could use you right about now, Alice. Who woulda thought I'd still miss you this much."

He glanced up at the tree as the wind rustled some leaves and shifted, laying down with one foot on the ground to continue swaying himself. He loosely held onto his flask and covered his eyes with his arm. He took a deep breath and let himself slowly nod off as a tear streaked out of his eye.

~~~~~~

Qrow jerked awake when he felt hands combing through his hair and grunted when they held him in place. He curled his fingers into the dirt and squinted at the bright sun. Did he really sleep that long without being woken?

A soft giggle filled his ears and he glanced up, freezing at seeing her. His sweet Alice, alive and well. Her short, dirty blond hair curled in random directions and she blew it out the way whenever a piece fell in front of her eyes. Her hands continued combing this hair and he caught a glance of the silver and red stripes on her nails.

He stared up at her and whispered, "I thought you were dead."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "I'm not dead, Qrow. I just, I had to leave. I wish I could find you, I'm terribly alone."

He continued to stare and reached up, gently brushed his fingers through her hair. "You're here, though. You're with me."

Her smile faltered and her fingers paused before continuing. "I'm not with you, not physically. This is only a dream, you'll wake up sooner or later and continue helping Ruby and the others."

His shoulders slumped and he sat up, pulling away from her as he looked down at his hands. "I.. I can't do this anymore. Oz has been lying to me this entire time, nobody will help us, Salem can't be stopped. It's hopeless to try and stop her."

Pale, scarred arms wrapped around his shoulders as she leaned into his back and she rested her chin on his shoulder. "It's only hopeless if you give up hope."

He frowned, glancing at her. "That makes no sense."

She smiled slightly and shook her head, her curls brushing against his cheek. "No it doesn't. To be less something is to be without it. You can't be hopeless if you have hope. You know Ruby and her friends can help. Sure, Salem may be immortal but that doesn't mean you have to kill her."

He slumped and gently squeezed her hands. "So, there's no point in fighting her?"

She hummed and shook her head. "Nope, there's no need to fight her."

He groaned loudly and pushed her off, pressing his face into his hands. "This isn't a joke! Take something seriously for once in your life! If there's no point in even trying to fight her and try to take her down, then what's the point of this mission?! You're supposed to be here, supporting us! We... I.. I need you, Alice! I can't do this anymore, everything I know is a lie! There's no hope for humanity!"

She stared as his shoulders shook and crawled around, gently cupping his cheeks in her hands. She guided him to look up at her and gently rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs to wipe away his tears. Only in a dream with her would he cry so openly.

"My sweet, brave, strong Qrow. You've been through so much, it is a lot to take in. The road will be long and hard, it's going to hurt. But by the gods is it worth it! It's worth it, Qrow! Think of all the things we would've have today if people had just given up! Movies, comics, weapons, great food and alcohol, each other. It's okay to admit you need help, no one can save the world alone. I'm here for you, Qrow. I've always been here for you."

He slumped against her as she hugged him close and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, choking out, "I miss you so much."

She combed her fingers through his hair and nodded slightly. "I know, I miss you too. I wish I would've stayed with you."

He sniffled and pressed his face against her shoulder, her shirt soaking up his tears. "I need you, I can't do this anymore."

She rubbed his shoulders and kissed his temple. "Yes, you can. You've gone this far without me, you can make it. You can do this, Qrow. I believe in you, even if you can't feel it."

He nodded slightly and squeezed her close. "Can I see you again?"

She nodded and gently squeezed his shoulders. "I'll need to recharge but yes. I have to go now, Qrow. Remember, I love you and you are not alone. This is not a losing battle."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I love you too. I'll be waiting to see you again."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his softly before fading away, the empty field fading away with her. He curled his fingers around a flower and held it to his chest, closing his eyes. Qrow allowed the darkness to consumed him and continued a dreamless sleep.


End file.
